Wish upon a star
by Jennifer Lynn08
Summary: A cross between Wish upon a Star and twilight with differences. What if Bella made a wish to become her older sister Rosalie. What if it comes true? What trials and romance could come of this switch. Canon pairs. All human. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I've been thinking about for a long time now. It's going to be based off of the movie wish upon a star, but not completely. At least I hope not because I don't want to copy it or anything. That'd be no bueno. Let me know if you like it or not.**

**Disclaimer for ****ALL**** chapters:::: I DO NOT own any recognizable characters from Twilight or anything from Wish upon a Star. Or cinnamon toast crunch, or the song: the great escape.**

**Chapter 1 : Great Escape**

**BPOV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I pulled my hand from the warm comfort of my covers and slapped the snooze button on my alarm. _Just five more minutes. It doesn't take THAT long to get ready. _I started to doze off again when I heard my named screamed.

"Bella! Get up! You need to get ready for school." I heard my sister Rosalie calling from the next room over.

I sighed but slowly got up. I just threw on one of my old T-shirts on and some of my jeans. I ran a brush through my long straight brown hair and went to the bathroom I shared with my year older sister.

Her side was covered in all types of makeup and hair supplies. My side contained my toothbrush and… Well that's it. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack from my room and headed downstairs for a little breakfast.

I set my bag near the door and sat with my dad at the table. "Good morning dad." I said as I reached for the Cinnamon Toast Crunch sitting in front of him.

"Morning." He replied gruffly. Let me tell a little bit about my dad. He's the police chief of our little town in Washington called Forks. He's lived in the same house him and my mom bought 19 years ago after their spontaneous marriage.

When I was probably four or five, my mom decided that she wanted to do her own thing and travel. After six weeks of her "travelling", my dad received the papers for divorce in the mail. Apparently she had met someone while she was travelling on the other side of the country and he was THE ONE.

She still talks to Rose and I, just not my dad. When he got those papers, he moped around the house for months. He's better now, he doesn't like showing any emotions now that we're older and can tell whats wrong.

He also decided to start trying a more hands-off parental technique. He doesn't tell us what to do anymore, just lets us learn on our own.

I glanced at the clock after finishing my bowl of cereal, if Rose didn't get down here now, we were going to be late. "Rose! Come on, we're gonna be late!" And she was getting mad at me? Ha.

I smelled her before I saw her descend the stairs, she smelled like roses and vanilla. Rosalie was everything I'm not. She was blonde and had a slight tan. She had dark bluish-green eyes, and red pouty lips.

Her blonde hair was to her mid-back and curled elegantly. She was wearing red halter-top the came to a little above her belly button. She had on a low-riding light denim skirt that came to mid thigh and had little rhinestones on the bottom half.

She had strappy red heels on showing off her perfectly manicured feet. She grabbed an apple from the table and started heading out the door. "Dad, are you seriously going to let her wear that today? That's so inappropriate!"

"She'll learn on her own. Have a good day Bells." He smiled the last part and shooed me out the door. I put my baggy flannel over shirt on, threw my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door. "You too dad."

Rose pulled a sweater out of the back seat of her red convertible BMW, that somehow Charlie paid for and climbed in the front seat. She put the roof down since it wasn't raining yet, it was actually a bit sunny this morning.

"Come on dweeb, we don't want to be late." She called turning her music on. I believe she was listening to the band Boys Like Girls.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
_

_Well make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives  
Its so good to be by your side  
And well cry  
But we wont give up the fight  
Well scream loud at the top of our lungs  
They'll think its just cause were young  
Well feel so alive_

I threw my bag in the back and climbed in the front seat, I laid my head against the head rest and thought about my work, making sure I had all my homework completed for today.

It was so hard trying to think over the noise she calls music. I opened my eyes as we backed out of the driveway, thinking about what today would bring.

When we got to the school, Rosalie put the car in neutral and just stared at me like I was stupid. I heard a throat being cleared behind me, I looked up, Emmett, her boyfriend of three months. Their anniversary is tomorrow.

He has dark brown curly hair and when he smiles that perfect smile, he has the cutest dimples. He works out everyday, so he's got the obvious muscle, but he's also the captain of the basketball team. The only thing wrong with this God is me. I have been crushing on him since saw him freshman year. He's a senior with Rose, and would never notice a boring junior like me.

I blushed slightly and stumbled from the car. "See ya."

As soon as I was away enough from the door, Emmett jumped into the car and started sucking face with my sister. I gagged a little and walked across the parking lot into the school. With Rosalie's against the law driving, we were at school ten minutes faster than normal.

I met my best friend Alice right outside our homeroom. "Ew, what are you wearing?!"

Yes, my best friend is the fashion queen, how we're friends you ask? I have no idea…

"I'm comfortable and that's all that matters. I don't need to waste my time beautifying myself. I have more important things like a science project to work on."

"Bella, you're always going to be smart, no matter what you look like. That's just you. You should still try though." She smiled at me. "So we're hanging out tonight right?"

"Definitely. Can we hang out at your place? I just need to be away from my house for a bit, ya know?"

She nodded and the teacher started the announcements. The class went silent, listening to what she had to say. About two minutes later, a piece of paper appeared on my desk.

It was from Alice's twin brother Edward. Edward was a pretty good friend. He was always nice to me, and liked to hang out with me and Alice.

_Did I hear that your coming over tonight?_

**Yep. That okay?**

I tossed the paper to the desk beside me. Alice sat in front of me, while Edward sat beside. Go figure. Haha. From the corner of my eye it looked like he blushed a little.

_Of course. Am I allowed to hang with you guys? Pwitty pwitty pwease._

I looked over at him and he was pouting, and looking pretty adorable.

I stifled my giggle. **That's Alice's decision, not mine meh dear : )**

He smiled crookedly, folded the note and put it in his binder.

Edward was really good looking if I got past him being related to my best friend. He had an odd hair color, it was a dark bronze that was arranged in an unorganized style. He had emerald green eyes that you could see forever into if you looked the right way.

He is pretty well built, not as built as Emmett, but that's beside the point. He could have any girl in the school, even ones older than him, but he chooses to be an outcast with me and Alice.

School passed in the normal boring fashion, Rosalie acted all high and mighty with her friends, and I couldn't help but feel envious.

After school, Alice and Edward gave me a ride home in his silver Volvo. They live right down the street from me, which is quite convenient. We all went to their house. It was three floors (the biggest one on our street). The downstairs consisted of a living area and a humongous kitchen. Their dad, Carlisle, was a doctor, so they were pretty well off.

The second floor had Alice and her parent's room on it with Alice's monster and pink filled room and bathroom. The third floor was the main game room for Edward and Alice, and then Edward's bedroom and personal bathroom were off to oneside.

We watched "Aladdin" because that's my favorite movie of all time and Edward just happened to agree, and two beats one much to Alice's dismay. We sang along to 'A whole new world' Alice groaning the whole time.

Once the movie was over, I had to go home and have "family dinner" with Charlie and Rosalie. I want to say that she was bringing Emmett too. Oh! Eye candy! I blushed at my thoughts and waited for Alice to get out of the bathroom so I could say bye.

Edward and I were left alone for a couple of minutes. "So Bella, thanks for always letting me hang out with you guys."

"It's no big deal. You're like my best guy friend." I smiled at him.

"Same here." He said and then added a little nervously, "maybe we could hang out, ya know, like watch our favorite movies that Alice doesn't like."

"Yeah, that'd be really cool, just let me know when your free." I smiled, and Alice came out of the bathroom. I hugged both of them and was on my way out.

The dinner was quiet and a bit awkward, Rose was looking like she was dreading something, while Emmett was happy go lucky, serving himself thirds. Charlie wasn't too happy at having a boy in the house and I was ignoring my feelings.

That night, I was out on my small balcony looking at the rare clear sky, when I heard the hot tub start bubbling. Rosalie climbed in in her small skimpy bikini, followed by Emmett and his rippling muscles.

I looked up quickly, I didn't want to disturb their private moment.

Rosalie still had that look on her face and looked up at Emmett wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck. She's so lucky. I looked up again.

I was just staring, getting lost in my thoughts when I saw a shooting star. _Make a wish!_

I said ever so quietly, "I wish I was Rosalie Swan."

**Do you like? Sorry I don't write more, but I figured that was a good place to stop since its two in the morning here, and I have classes tomorrow. I'll try to update tomorrow in between work and school. Good night and sweet dreams too all.**

**Jennifer Lynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking a while, between work, school and my birthday, its just been really hectic, but I got a new phone! Yay, I think I'm in love… haha just kidding, but its that amazing : ) and thank you tinkaboo for your review, it made my day : ) oh and this is an EXB story, it'll just take a little time.**

**Chapter 2: Gives you Hell**

**BPOV:**

_I was just staring, getting lost in my thoughts when I saw a shooting star. __Make a wish!_

_I said ever so quietly, "I wish I was Rosalie Swan."_

I felt a chill go down my spine from the breeze that passed through, _Dang it's cold…_ I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, and walked inside. It was almost ten o'clock, so I figured I could get another good hour of studying for my astronomy test in.

When I felt my eyes drooping, I called it a night. I curled up in my soft cotton blankets, and fell instantly to sleep.

**The next morning…**

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

I reached across my nightstand trying to hit the snooze button, _it doesn't feel like I got any sleep… wait when did my alarm become a radio… I'm probably just dreaming or something… _

I finally hit the snooze button, and rolled over. All too soon, the annoying sound was back. "_Good morning Forks, it is currently 41 degrees at 6:02. We'll switch over to Cathy for the traffic report…"_

That's when I tuned out, I crawled from under the covers, eyes barely open and ran into something, I guess I would know what it was if I opened my eyes, but I was still sleepy. I trudged into the bathroom after hitting a few more objects and felt along the counter for my tooth-paste. _Why was the wall on the left side of my sink… I didn't walk across the whole bathroom… That means I came from Rosalie's room, but why was I there?_

I opened my eyes to make sure I indeed on the wrong side of the bathroom, I caught a glimpse in the mirror and saw Rose staring back at me, I raised my right arm, and the Rose across from me raised her right arm. I started hyperventilating, _Oh my gosh! _Then I heard screaming, Rose had made it into the bathroom.

I slammed my door shut while she did the same, "Oh my gosh, Bella! What happened?! How can I be in this puny little body, oh no.." She just kept mumbling 'oh no' while she pinched and pulled at my, I mean her face. _Wow this is going to get confusing…_

"I didn't think it would work…" I mumbled very quietly… But she heard me.

"What did you do?! What the heck Bella?! Fix it!" She had me pushed into the bathroom door at this point.

"I made a wish on a shooting star last night, I wished I was you…" She looked in the mirror again pulling her face.

"You made a wish to be me?!" She seemed shocked and flattered.

"It worked!" I smiled at my reflection, I was now the gorgeous blonde, with the gorgeous boyfriend that I had envied for so long.

"NO! We are fixing this before we go anywhere! Stay here!" She ran out of the bathroom and I heard her footsteps on the stairs. I walked into 'my room' and looked in the closet. There were so many beautiful dresses, I pulled out a black spaghetti strapped dress and held it against me.

I held my hair up with my other hand, and started twirling, loving the effect of the girl staring back at me. I was just muttering sweet nothings, about what I was going to say to Emmett, etc, when an angry 'Bella' walked, more like stormed into the room.

"Happy Birthday, Blah blah blah, happy birthday to you. Now make a wish!" She pushed me on the bed and motioned for me to blow out the candles.

"I wish…"

"No! You can't say your wish, it won't come true! Wish in your mind!" She snapped.

_I wish I was Isabella Swan. _We both closed our eyes but I felt no difference. We both opened them, and she groaned. "No! No! No!" She dragged me into the bathroom and we stood above the toilet. "This is a wishing well," She handed me a pile of pennies and added, "make a wish."

I tossed in a penny and made a wish. Nothing happened. "It didn't work…"

"Try harder!" I sighed and threw all the pennies in and made the wish again. Third times' a charm? Not likely.

"UGHH!" She dragged me back into my 'new room', _Yay!_ And grabbed a wishbone off her desk, we both took an end, and I made the wish again. It broke but we were still each other.

"I think it only works on shooting stars, or we might be stuck like this…" I said kind of happily, but of course that didn't sit well with Rosalie.

"NO! We will change back. I can't stay in this pathetic little body forever! Oh no, dad won't let us stay home, so here, I'll get you ready and we'll try to switch back after school." She dragged me in front of her vanity mirror and pushed me onto the chair.

"You do realize I can get ready by myself…"

"Not in my body you can't. I'm not letting you poison my body with your baggy clothes." She said kind of snooty-like. "Close your eyes."

She started with putting this kind of cold cream on my face, I'm guessing, cover up. She then put a little bronzer on my face to make sure I glow, well that's what she said it did anyway. She added a tiny blush since my cheeks are naturally rosey, _ha oh yeah._ She then moved to my eyes. She made them look smokey, which definitely made my eyes POP. Then she proceeded to my hair.

She curled it a little to add to the natural curls. She pulled my bangs back with a few bobby pins, leaving a bump at the top. After she was sure that my face was as perfect as normal, she went to her massive closet.

She began shuffling through the clothes, "Hmm, what to wear, what to wear…" She was mumbling to herself. "AH ha!" She pulled out a red spaghetti strap baby doll styled shirt and a jean skirt that would come to about mid thigh. She pull a pair of black leggings out. Then I felt my face fall, she pulled out a pair of red 3" heels. They were cute, but I was willing to bet that my balance problems followed me through the switch.

"Uh…_ Bella_?" _Ha that's funny._ She just glowered at me, "I don't think I'll be able to wear those…"

"Rosalie Swan DOES NOT wear anything else. You WILL wear them _Isabella_ or you will face my wrath. I may be in a 6" shorter body, but I have my ways. And don't you dare call me Bella. I am still Rosalie, just in a different body." My mouth was just open. "You better shut that or you'll catch flies."

"Now don't tell anyone, not even Alice or that kid that seems to like you for some reason. I don't need bad rumors floating around while nominations for Prom Queen are going on."

"What do you mean that kid that seems to like me… No guy likes me Rose. I'm not you."

"Whatever, just don't say anythi-" I cut her off.

"Oh my gosh! I have an astronomy test today!" She can't take it, I needed a really good grade so I have a better chance at finding colleges in the future.

"Oh don't worry, I had Mr. Morris last semester, I'll just cheat."

"No! You can't do that, that's not right. Just like faint or get sick, and I'll make it up tomorrow. Just watch movies and eat all day."

Rose smirked, "Sounds good to me. Now go change. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

I smiled back, "Okay."

I walked into the bathroom and put the chosen clothes on. I was lame for just one minute and winked at myself in the mirror. Today will be good.

I walked out of the bathroom and just stared at the death traps in front of me. I slowly walked towards them, sat on the end of the bed and put them on. Today was going to be a long day too. I stood very carefully and placed my right foot down first and steadily placed the left one down next to it. _One down, millions to go._ I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, grabbed a light jacket, and stumbled out of the room.

Walking was hard, but the stairs, well they were a completely different story. By the time I made it down the stairs, Rose was half-way done with her bowl of cereal. My dad looked up at the commotion I was causing walking down the stairs.

"Would you like some breakfast, Rose?" He asked pouring me a bowl of cereal.

"Oh yeah, that'd be great dad."

I heard the clearing of a throat, "Excuse me, Rosalie, aren't you still on that new _diet_?" She tossed me an apple.

I kind of glared at her, "Oh yeah, the fruits only diet…" I took a bite of the apple and starting walking to the door. "Let's go, don't want to be late. Bye dad." I waved a little and heard Rose mutter a 'Bye Charlie' and then we walked out the door.

I walked towards the driver's side when I heard whistling. I looked across the street and there were movers at the house next to Alice's. They were all whistling at me, ME. I was flattered and I waved a little bit and then I saw Edward getting into his silver Volvo, he was definitely staring in our direction. He probably finds me attractive now or something.. Hmm..

I started opening the driver's door, when it was abruptly shut. "Oh no you don't. No one drives my baby but me. Back off."

"Okay, but what do you think people are you going to say when they see YOU driving it. I know your all about image and all, so I'm sure people would talk if they saw little Bella driving…"

She looked frustrated as she contemplated. "No. You can drive when you come home since I'm going home early."

"Fine."

"Fine!" She snapped and got in the driver's side.

I slumped and tripped to the other side. She put down the top again because surprisingly enough, it was still not raining.

The radio started blaring, "Gives you Hell" by the All-American Rejects.

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well._

_He's a fool, it's just as well, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

That's what _my_ face was doing to my sister.

Giving her hell.

**Hope you liked it. Again its not going to follow the movie exactly because that would be lame. And again, I'm so sorry for the late delay. I haven't had any time for anything related to the computer. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update again soon. And your reviews really do give inspiration to any author, just fyi.**

**Have a good night : )**

**JenniferLynn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Let's Dance**

**Don't Own.**

**Rose POV:**

_You'll survive Rose. _I just kept repeating that to myself as I walked to the school. I walked to my first period class, where that little ball of energy, Alice, was waiting for me. How Bella can stand this little annoyance was beyond me. But then again, when you don't have a lot of friends to begin with, you have to take what's available to you…

"Geez Bella, I see you still haven't taken my advice…" She sighed, "Still wearing those nasty clothes."

Well, at least she doesn't like how Bella dresses, she just moved up on my list… Oh I'm supposed to respond, what would Bella say…? I've got it! Oh but it pains me to say it… "Fashion isn't everything Alice." I shuddered on the inside.

"Whatever Bella, someday you WILL see it my way." She smiled and linked her arm with mine and dragged me into class.

She sat down and I took a seat next to Alice's pretty good looking brother. When the teacher started the announcements, I noticed how terrible my nails were, I couldn't live like this! I immediately pulled out a nail file I stashed my bag before school.

I worked diligently at my nails, trying to make them somewhat smooth when I felt a paper nudged into my right arm. I immediately glared at the good looking boy, Edward, I think that's his name. I unfolded the paper and immediately went red. It said: _Since when does Isabella Swan care about her nails? : )_

I know that that shouldn't have had an effect on me, but my own personality was getting in the way of how I was supposed to act and making Bella look different, I guess weird to her friends. I can only hope that Bella isn't doing anything she'd normally do in my body.

I discreetly hid the nail file and was trying to think of something Bella would say to this gorgeous boy. Edward really should be popular, but he chose to hang with my dorky sister and his sister. Why? The world may never know… As I was thinking this and getting a worried stare from Edward, thank goodness Alice had her back to me, the bell rang saving me from a reply.

"Hey Bells, what's up with you today? You keep zoning out…" Edward said in a worried voice. He was putting his backpack on while Alice turned to hear my answer.

I just shrugged and muttered, "Lack of sleep, I gotta go.. Catch up with you at lunch!" I almost ran out of the room but managed to fall once I reached the hall because I caught my foot on my too baggy pants. I blushed as people snickered and kept walking.

_Does she really go through this? Wow…_ I was walking to my next class when I realized that I didn't know where it was. I ran to the nearest bathroom and pulled out my current cell phone, it was just a crappy little flip phone that needed a desperate update. I started to text Bella to ask where her next class was.

As I was texting I realized how much I missed my phone, it had a full keyboard AND t9. Lame.

I quickly received her reply. _Astronomy._ My heart soared, I wouldn't have to endure anymore torture today. YES!

I walked quickly through the halls, carefully picking my feet up and placing them so I wouldn't fall again. I finally got to the classroom and sat in the last seat available. I guess it was mine, in no time at all the bell rang, and Mr. Morris began passing out the tests.

"Hey Bella" It was a shushed voice from behind me. I turned to him, it was another little junior, Tyler I think his name was. "Make sure you put your test to the right, so I can get the answers.."

I glared at him. He was so not using my little sister. "No, you should have been prepared." I turned back around, the nerve of some people. I mean it's one thing to cheat because you're stuck on a question, but it's a complete other when you just don't study because you know you can cheat. I mean, yes, I was going to cheat today, but that's because of the circumstances.

I got my test and looked at it. It was like a foreign language. I knew now it was time. Everyone had begun their tests, so now would be perfect. I swayed a tiny bit in my seat, "Mr. Morris?" I stood up a little bit heavily gripping the desk and leaning on it. "I don't feel very goo-" and then I fell to the floor.

I heard the gasps around the room, as Mr. Morris picked up the phone and paged the nurse. I heard him try to quiet the class down. I was trying so hard not to smile at how well this was working. I'm quite the actress if I do say so myself.

I heard the door crash open, and soon felt the nurse's cold fingers checking my pulse. I knew the smelling salts would be next. "Did she hit her head when she hit the ground, maybe on the desk or something?" She asked Mr. Morris.

"No, I don't think so."

"Alright." Then I smelt the horribly strong scent that could wake the dead.

I groaned, and fluttered my eyes. "Wh-What happened?" I tried sitting up a little bit.

The nurse supported some of my weight, looking disapproving as I tried to sit up. "Be careful dear, you fainted, did you eat this morning?"

"Yes, I had a bowl of cereal…"

"Did you sleep okay?"

I didn't really want to answer that, because no I didn't sleep okay, I made a huge mistake last night, and I lost sleep thinking about it. "Can sleep make you feel nauseated and weak?" The nurse just nodded.

"Let's try to get you to my office, so we don't interrupt the class anymore." She smiled a small apologetic smile, and then helped me up. Well I'm glad she believes me.

She put her arm around my waste and I leaned heavily into her. When I was fully up, I let my knees buckle a little, just milking it a bit more. Bella BETTER thank me for this.

She led me to her office and helped me sit on the cot. She went to the fridge and got me a cold compress. "I'll call your dad, you just rest with this on your forehead." She smiled and went to her phone.

I lay back on the cot and put the compress on my head and closed my eyes. I guess I must have dosed off because next thing I knew, Charlie was signing release papers and talking quietly to the nurse. I opened my eyes and saw the nurse shoo Charlie out.

"I need to talk to her for a quick sec, then I'll send her out." She said as she shut the door.

I sat up a little bit and swung my legs of the side. "Isabella dear, I need to ask this, just to see what could have made you pass out. Could you possibly be… well pregnant?" She looked awkward.

I gasped, I certainly hope Bella has NO reason to be pregnant. I went red at the suggestion. _Since when do I blush this much? _"No I most certainly am not."

She looked flustered at the end of my bold statement. "I'm sorry, let's get you out to your father." She helped me up and led me to the door. Charlie took her place at my side.

"You alright kiddo?" Charlie wasn't one to share emotions or even physical contact, so this was weird for the both of us as he dragged me to the car.

"Yeah dad, just a little woozy, nothing a bit of ice cream can't fix." I smiled a little bit to see if I was pushing buttons. I knew that Charlie always liked Bella a little bit more. She was the perfect daughter. Straight A's, most likely for Valedictorian next year, didn't dress slutty, didn't date, go out, nothing. Oh and she calls him dad, while I call him Charlie.

"We'll pick some up on the way home."

We got into the car and I laid my head against the window wearily. I need to find a way to get my body back, I miss it. I hope this is just some terrible nightmare I'll wake up from any minute and laugh about it in like a year.

We pulled up to the Forks SuperSaver, and Charlie made a move to get out, "I'll be right back Bells, what kind do you want?"

"Can you get me chocolate chip cookie dough? No, wait, cake batter. No! Strawberry shortcake! Oh gosh, I don't know. Pick one…" I gave a pouty face as he chuckled and walked away.

"I'll surprise you, k?" I smiled and he walked towards the store. I turned towards the radio, but found the CB instead.

"Well, dang, I guess they don't ever get to listen to music. Sucks being a cop…" I laughed quietly to myself when I felt my pocket vibrate.

I pulled out the crappy phone and read the new text: _It's all around the school about Isabella Swan passing out. Thanks sis : )_

I smiled and put the phone in my pocket, no sooner did I remove my hand, it vibrated again. I sighed and pulled it out. This was from Alice: _Bella! OMG r u ok? Edward & I r freakn out!_

_Alice, I'm fine, just a little light headed, I didn't sleep last night. I'll see you l8r._

I pushed the phone back in my pocket as Charlie was walking back to the cruiser. He climbed in the front seat and sat the cold bag in my lap. "I couldn't decide, so I got you a pint of each." He smiled that crinkly eyed smile and turned the car on.

"Thanks dad, you didn't have to.." I looked down. I was doing a happy dance in my head from all the ice cream.

He pulled into our driveway and took the bag from my lap and then helped me from the car. He opened the front door and let me sit on the couch. "Um… I have to go to work, will you be okay?" He looked guilty.

I was doing a supped up version of my happy dance now, the whole house and day to myself, not having to watch my figure?! Heck Yeah! "Yeah, I'll be fine, Rose will be home in a few hours, I'll call if I need anything." He smiled and walked out the door locking it.

As soon as the cruiser pulled away from the house, I ran up stairs and changed into pajamas, put a mud mask on and grabbed my dark blue nail polish. Yes, I was painting my nails, yes, its out of character of Bella Swan, but at least its not pink…

I skipped downstairs grabbed a huge spoon for the ice cream and started chomping away while watching _The Haunting of Molly Hartely._

It was a terrible movie, but Chace Crawford made it totally worth it. He's FINE! **(AN he most definitely is sexy : )) **I had finished the cake batter ice cream by the time the movie was over and decided to start on my nails.

Random music videos were playing in the background and I practically screamed when my current favorite song came on, Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

I jumped up and started dancing, the video was a little weird, but the song was AWESOME. The song was just finishing when I heard a knock at the door, I still had the mud mask on my face, but I had no rep, it didn't matter who saw me.

I turned down the music and walked to the door. It was the hot loser. "Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Better." I kind of snapped, what did he want? I want to get back to the pigging out.

"Well Alice made you cookies as soon as we got home and told me to bring them to you." He held the plate out and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well thanks, but um, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." I slammed the door while he was saying bye, and turned the music back up, I smiled to myself, today was definitely going great.

**BPOV:**

Up until third period, the day sucked. It was so incredibly boring being a senior, I hope next year isn't like this. Third period is when the rumors started flying about Isabella Swan fainting in astronomy. "She's probably anorexic or something" That was one rumor, another was "She's probably preggo" When someone said I was too quiet and shy for that, the reply would be, "The quiet ones are always the freaks in the bedroom"

I was disgusted at the thoughts. When I got to lunch it was such a relief to not hear individual conversations, just a blob of every rumor, but still undistinguishable. I was so lost in my thoughts that I ran into Alice.

"Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry Rosalie, oh did you hear about Bella?! I hope she's okay." She said all this rushed and it was hard to catch.

"I'm sure she's fine, hey since you don't have her to sit with, do you want to sit with me today?" She looked shocked that I would offer her that, and I had to remember that I was officially Rosalie Swan. Everyone loved me.

"Yeah, uh sure, what about Edward?" She looked around, "Ah, well, he'll be okay." She smiled and followed me to my table.

"Hey Lauren, Jessica, this is Alice Cullen. She's going to sit with us today." They sneered at her but then smiled when I gave them a hard look.

"Welcome to the table." Jessica smiled, a fake one, but a smile non the less.

"Yeah, whateves." Lauren through her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder and looked at me, "So did you do it?" She looked expectant.

"Do what?" I ate a carrot stick from her plate.

"Break up with Emmett… Duh, its been three months. You know our three month rule…"

"What's the three month rule?" Thank you Alice for asking the question that was burning on my tongue.

"We can only date a guy for three months, then we move to a new one."

_OH NO! OH NO! I have to be with Emmett! _"Oh no! I'll be right back!" I practically ran from the table and tripped a few times until I reached the basketball table. "Emmett we need to talk!" I was breathless from the run over.

He got up and walked to me, "What do you want Rose, to humiliate me again? Break up with me because of some stupid rule, I have strong feelings for you, but its obvious you don't-" I cut him off by attacking his lips with mine.

He kissed me back with as much enthusiasm. "I missed you." I said resting my forehead on his. "Can I give you a ride home, so we can talk?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah, let me just tell Jasper. I'll see you after school baby girl." He gave me a light peck on the lips and started walking away, it was then I realized the bell had rung. I walked in a daze to my next class. I finally kissed Emmett McCarty.

The end of school arrived quickly and I found Emmett waiting by my car. Well, Rose's car… I unlocked it and climbed in the driver seat. Emmett climbed in the passenger seat and I sped off to his house.

At about 6 o'clock, I walked into my humble abode and leaned again the now closed door biting my lip. This afternoon had been amazing, who knew kissing could be that amazing.

I sighed and walked to the dining room, Rose had ordered a pizza for her and Charlie, and put a salad at my spot. I almost didn't care at this point that I only had a salad. I just sat down in my Emmett induced daze.

I pushed my hair back over my right shoulder and heard a gasp. "Um, Rose, can I see you in the kitchen…. NOW?!" I just nodded and she practically dragged me out of the chair and into the kitchen.

"Bella, what the heck is that?!" She pushed my face in front of the reflective surface of the microwave. "Why do you have a hickey on your neck?!"

I smiled, "Because I drove Emmett home."

Her face turned bright red. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Emmett and you are back together, for your information."

"Bella! I could lose my friends, we have a rule! As much as I like Emmett, I had to break up with him."

"Well your not you right now. I'm you, and what I say goes. Emmett and Rose are together. Deal with it."

She just glared and then smirked. "Isabella Marie Swan, your life just became a living Hell. It's SO on."

"Bring it."

**6 pages. Yay. Please review : ) it makes me smile. And sorry it took so long, life got in the way.**


End file.
